


coming to terms

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Suho's too sore for morning sex, but he and Chen manage to find a compromise.





	coming to terms

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #15](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): intercrural sex
> 
> **warnings:** abo, intercrural sex

-

Junmyeon's beta ass has already been fucked raw and open, knotted and bred, and when he feels the telltale nudge of Jongdae's cock pushing up against his hole, he can't help but flinch away from the touch, trying to swallow down his yelp of pain.

They're lying in bed, and Junmyeon can tell its morning from the light filtering through the room. Jongdae had made sure to bend him over and fuck him for half the night before they both passed out, and now all that's left is dried come and pain, while Jongdae tries to big spoon him and shove his morning wood back into that warmth.

But even Jongdae has enough of a mind to not force it, nuzzling into Junmyeon's nape and murmuring, 'keep your legs together, hyung.'

Junmyeon knows he can say no, he can tell Jongdae to get dressed and get out—Jongdae is just some alpha he's brought home from work, some absurdly attractive, perfect-smelling corporate asshole that Junmyeon impulsively asked out for drinks after spending three months walking around the floor tracking his scent.

'Like that,' purrs Jongdae, pushing the head of his thick cock into the warm, soft envelope of Junmyeon's thighs, and Junmyeon's only response is to reach down and start to tug at his own dick. 'Feels almost as good as your ass, hyung.'

'Shut up,' stutters Junmyeon, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of Jongdae's perfect, fat cock start to fuck his thighs. The same cock that had been in his unslicked beta ass, that had made his throat hoarse from screaming as he had been railed over and over again on his bed, learning that with enough lube and size-queen determination, even _he_ could take a fat alpha knot deep inside.

Fuck. Fuck. Even now the memories had Junmyeon's dick leaking precome as he arched and tried to push back onto Jongdae's cock. God, it still felt big when it was between his thighs, with Jongdae's small hands gripping Junmyeon's hips and his aborted, soft grunts against Junmyeon's nape as his cock continued fucking forward. Underneath the covers, Junmyeon is already warm and now he's getting hotter, his gaping sore hole clenching on nothing every time Jongdae drives his length in between the softness of his thighs.

'Squeeze down, hyung,' groans Jongdae, his voice low and sleep-rough, shooting arousal straight to Junmyeon's balls. 'Fuck yeah—so tight.'

'Jongdae,' says Junmyeon, tugging a little faster on his own dick, getting himself off to the feel and sound of Jongdae using Junmyeon's body while half-asleep, wanting one last orgasm before he'd inevitably fuck off. 'Want—fuck, please.'

'Want my cock, hyung?'

'No, hurts, but—please—'

Jongdae laughs, low and cruel, as he rolls Junmyeon onto his front, still shoving his cock between his thighs. Without thinking, Junmyeon arches his back, popping his ass upwards so that Jongdae has no choice but to give him what he wants.

And Jongdae doesn't deny him—fucks his cock into the soft, tight warmth of Junmyeon's thighs as his hands spread Junmyeon's ass, one finger playing with the sore, puffy rim of his hole.

'Bet you could come like this,' murmurs Jongdae, tone smug, as he sinks his finger inside of Junmyeon's asshole the same time he grinds his fat cock down, savouring that tight friction all along his length. Facedown, Junmyeon's own cock is caught between his abdomen and the bedsheets, getting jerked roughly along the surface with each sudden thrust from Jongdae.

And it's too much—Junmyeon's ass _hurts_ as Jongdae fingers him open again, like he's trying to find all that come he pumped inside of Junmyeon hours earlier, while his thick hard cock is shoving up against his perineum, the tip kissing his balls with each rut forward. Junmyeon sobs into the bed, his own cock rocking down against the bed over and over, the friction slick with precome yet still too dry to feel only good.

'C'mon, hyung,' groans Jongdae, clearly loving the feeling of Junmyeon clenching his thighs tight, wanting to feel each thick centimetre of Jongdae's cock ride along his skin. 'You going to let me knot? Knot you like this?'

'Yes, yes, yes,' Junmyeon sobs, rocking back against each thrust, remembering the feeling of his ass being stretched too far, the rim smoothed out and Jongdae's come pumping into him for minutes on end every time Junmyeon clenched down. 'Come—please come—'

Jongdae shoves two of his fingers deep into Junmyeon's hole, finding his prostate, and the bolt of sheer pleasure has Junmyeon muffling a yell against the bed as his cock kicks and starts to come, thighs clenching up around Jongdae's cock still fucking between them.

'_Fuck_,' groans Jongdae, 'I'm gonna come on your used little hole.' Underneath him, Junmyeon can only nod and cant his hips back, showing off his ass as best he can while Jongdae keeps sliding his fat cock along Junmyeon's perineum, enjoying the sudden tightness between his thighs.

Between that warm press of skin, Junmyeon can feel the sudden thickness swelling around Jongdae's cock, and his own softening cock twitches when he realizes Jongdae's going to knot, going to knot without needing to be inside of Junmyeon and did Junmyeon remember what that knot felt like—fist-sized and lodged deep in his guts, pressing against his prostate so all he could do was cry while Jongdae wrenched orgasm after orgasm out of his cock all night.

'That's right, so tight and all for me,' he hears Jongdae say, push-pulling his thickening cock between Junmyeon's thighs until finally, he pulls away entirely. Then Junmyeon feels the hot notch of Jongdae's cock at his hole and he can only moan as Jongdae pops the tip inside and starts to come. 'Fuck yes, hyung, squeeze just like that.'

And Junmyeon's come already, so soon too, but the arousal simmers in his gut anyway as he clenches his asshole around the cockhead inside of him, feeling so sore still, as he's filled up wet and warm with Jongdae's spunk.

Until Jongdae pulls out and leaves stripes of it over Junmyeon's hole and balls and ass. Until he's telling Junmyeon to turn over, so he can straddle Junmyeon's face, lay the still-spurting tip of his cock over Junmyeon's tongue while Junmyeon cups his hands over the fat knot, keeping it warm.

-

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is gross enough? anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
